Forgiveness
by FluffyTeta-chan
Summary: After a nightmare involving his village, Bakura nearly attacks that person who used to be the man he once wanted to destroy and nowadays, his lover- Yami. Is that something their strange relationship can bounce back from? Contains lots of Darkshipping and some Heartshipping, as well. Now I know how controversial the first couple is... So, if you're not a fan... please, stay away.
1. Chapter 1

_Blood and fire..._

_Cries of fear and pain, echoing through the night..._

_Desperate souls, spirits destined to never rest, floating around him._

_"HELP!"_

_He heard the screaming woman, but he couldn't see her... or help her..._

_Terror and pain were clutching on his heart..._

_A child lost forever. A small, terrified boy, with only companion his fear... and his need for vengeance._

_Diabound..._

_Diabound..._

_Bakura... _

"Bakura!"

He opened his eyes. A tri-colored haired boy, with sharp purple eyes, was holding him.  
He let out an eerie cry, as he pushed the former Pharaoh off him.

Yami fell on his back; he didn't have the time to react, before the enraged male climbed on him, holding a knife in his hand.  
A shaking hand was holding Yami down, as the knife was dangling above his head... And yet, all he could see in Bakura's eyes was... fear. Fear and pain.

Bakura stared deep in his lover's eyes. He clutched on the boy's chest, his nails piercing through soft skin, before throwing away the knife.  
As far away as possible.

He jumped off the bed and quickly slipped in a pair of jeans before leaving the bedroom. He ran in the kitchen and simply stood above the sink, widened rust-colored eyes staring at the void.

He hadn't had that dream in years...

He felt, rather than heard Ryou enter the kitchen. The small whitette walked past him, opened the cupboard and took out the small ceramic box he kept his beloved tea leaves in, and a jar of honey. When Bakura's eyes fell on the green leaves, his Light was getting the milk out of the fridge.

Fear traded places with a numb feeling in his chest, as he curled up on the armchair behind Ryou. The scent of brewing tea wandered in the room.

Ryou didn't ask. He sat beside Bakura, making sure he drank all his tea, but he didn't speak.  
A small, warm hand caressed his face. Bakura closed his eyes, enjoying Ryou's warmth on his cold skin. He didn't complain when Ryou softly tangled his fingers in messy white hair.

"I had that dream. That dream... I was having years ago. Remember?" he croaked, after some time.  
"Your village?" Ryou asked quietly.  
Bakura nodded. "I woke up and jumped on him, holding a knife. I didn't hurt him... I threw it away..."

Ryou sat on the armchair's manchette, taking his darkness in his arms. Bakura closed his eyes, burrying his face in Ryou's chest.

It felt like hours had passed until he spoke again. The numb feeling in his chest was for some time now, replaced by guilt. The image of confused, hurt purple eyes was hidden behind his own eyes.

"Is he gone?" he asked.  
Ryou got up and headed quietly to Bakura's bedroom. He pushed the door open, to find the bed empty...

"I am sorry, Bakura..." he whispered.

Bakura smiled bitterly. "I didn't hear him leave... Perhaps he was scared that I would hear him and attack... again."

Ryou poured some more water in the kettle. "You didn't exactly attack him... don't beat yourself up." he said softly.

"Wouldn't you feel attacked if a lunatic jumped on you, holding a knife over you?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose..." Ryou admitted.

Bakura looked away from the young light, losing himself in his thoughts.

Yami and Bakura... had a strange past. Violent and destructive. They had a strange present. Confusing and... different. Different than anything Bakura had experienced.  
They would probably have a strange future, as well.

The strangest and scariest thing of all... was the fact that Bakura wished he would have a future with him.

He could hardly remember the night he found himself in Yami's bed. He seemed to think there was lots of alcohol involved. The next morning, other than a headache, Yami had to face Bakura's death-threats as well. He swore if anyone found out... he would murder him.

"You know, no matter what happens, you keep telling me you will murder me. I think you need to work on your threats..." he had said, smirking at the enraged albino, who gave him a very rude answer in their mother tongue.

For some reason, neither of them could explain... he kept returning in Yami's bed.

Hot breath on his neck...

Strange, kind words in his ears...

Unwanted, warm feelings in his heart.

The Pharaoh's friends had protested loudly.  
_"He will hurt you!"  
"This is a horrible mistake!" _

Sometimes he wished he still wanted to hurt him.

The need to feel his touch was... disgustingly amazing. Scary, sometimes painful and ever so unwanted... but amazing.

He had caught himself thinking he didn't need his revenge anymore.  
He caught himself thinking he was... at peace.

He couldn't forget the uneasy spirits, though... How could he find his redemption, when they still hadn't found theirs...?

How could he allow his soul to feel free, when-

_"Stop overthinking things..."_ a deep, smooth voice sounded in his head, accompanied by the image of smiling, purple eyes.  
Go away, you idiot.  
_"You're such a- what's the word? Drama queen."_

Absolute moron.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yugi, it's none of our business what they are-"  
"It becomes our business the moment they start hurting each other!" Yugi said in a sharp tone, his normally sweet purple eyes filled with anger. "Or more likely, when HE tries to hurt Yami!"

Ryou folded his arms on his chest, his usually warm eyes hidden behind a cold mask. "He didn't try to hurt anyone! He had a horrible nightmare and he reacted-"  
"Well, maybe next time he will have a horrible nightmare he will kill Yami!" Yugi yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"He won't kill anybody! Bakura and Yami used to hate each other and now, they somehow found themselves in a functional relationship-"  
"A FUNCTIONAL RELATIONSHIP DOESN'T INVOLVE KNIVES!" Yugi cried, hugging himself.

Ryou closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Stop yelling. It won't help anyone." he said calmly. He approached Yugi and pushed him softly on the bench.

The moment he asked Yugi why did he seem so concerned, he had the feeling they would somehow end up fighting. To be fair, if the roles were reversed... he would probably be yelling at Yugi, as well.

The moonlight shone upon the young couple. The street lights were playing with Ryou's hair, giving it a golden hue.

Yugi climbed on the back of the bench, his eyes wandering around the park. A small green park, surrounded by cherry trees, with wooden garden benches and a duck pond under the bridge. This place was extremely romantic and perfect for couples, especially when the cherry trees were in full bloom.

"I understand that you are upset." Ryou climbed on the bench next to Yugi. "It was, well... unfortunate. Bakura had a nightmare, Yami shook him out of it..."  
"So, Bakura did the only normal thing he could think off. He grabbed a knife and threatened him." Yugi said bitterly.  
"No, Yugi... please, just let me speak." Ryou said, taking Yugi's hand in his. "You know that these two have a past. It's a miracle how they managed to put that aside and ended up going steady. It took them a long time, of course, but I honestly think it was worth it. Bakura had a horrible nightmare... one he hadn't had in years. When Yami woke him up... he was frightened. He acted on impulse. Sure, he is, well... trigger-happy, but he would never really hurt Yami... Not anymore, at least." he said, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Yugi held his boyfriend's hand tightly. "That past is what terrifies me. Let's face it; we have been through a lot and most of that was caused by Bakura. If Yami can find it in his heart to forgive him... and if Bakura can find it in his heart to forgive Yami, then it's clearly none of our business. We should help and encourage them... and keep away from their bedroom because Bakura is loud..."

Ryou smiled. Oh, he seriously DIDN'T want to know what were Yami and Bakura doing... but Bakura's loud moaning gave him a pretty good idea...

"But what if next time... the nightmare is worse? What if Bakura doesn't manage to control himself, or Yami panics and tries to fight him...? What then, Ryou?" Yugi said, purple orbs staring in the chocolate depths.  
"He won't." Ryou asnwered in a steady voice. "I understand that you're scared and trust me... so is Bakura. He hates the thought that Yami might not come back after that..."

"Could you blame him...?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yugi, they have their moments... and these moments can be... more intense than "normal" moments... but they are crazy for each other. They need each other..." Ryou whispered, squeezing Yugi's hand.

Yugi found his way in the boy's arms. "I know... It's scary."

"Well, I think it's awesome..." Ryou smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yugi...?"

The small boy turned his head, to see his smiling darkness come in the room. Yami curled up on the bed behind him. "Aren't you supposed to be out with Ryou?"

Yugi gave him a sad smile. "He was busy tonight..."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "And it has nothing to do with what happened between me and Bakura the other day..."

Yugi lowered his head. He got off the chair and climbed on the bed, next to the former Pharaoh. "We had a fight..."

"Yugi, the last thing I want is to ruin your relationship with Ryou..." he said, a look of concern appearing on his face. "You shouldn't fight because of us..."  
"This is your life and I'm not supposed to get involved, but... Bakura nearly-"  
"Why don't you let me tell you a little something about Bakura...?" Yami smiled softly at the smaller male.

"Storytime...?" Yugi said, hugging his knees.  
Yami chuckled. "Something like that."

"I must admit... he scared me..." Yami continued softly "...But I shouldn't be surprised, really. Bakura spent many years alone, an angry spirit seeking revenge and... redemption. Ever since Egypt, he had convinced himself I was the one to blame for the horrible massacre of his village- which, keep in mind, he witnessed. Of course, the truth is... I had nothing to do with it..."

Yugi tilted his head slightly. He had a feeling Yami would somehow try to defend Bakura...

"To be honest, blaming me was unreasonable but then again, you can't call a vendetta reasonable now, can you?" Yami smiled at his light. "Somebody had to pay and that somebody... had to be the monarch. At the time being, I was the monarch. Unfortunately though... this feud didn't end with our deaths."

"I think I have noticed that..." Yugi said, wide eyes fixed on his darkness.

"Smartass little thing..." he whispered, grabbing Yugi in his arms, reveiving a soft chuckle from the boy.  
He let go of the boy. "I hope I won't be interrupted again."

"Yes, Your Majesty..."  
"Yugi!"  
Said boy burst into laughter. "Fine, fine. No more interruptions."

"Bakura... is a tortured soul, as weird as that seems. He spent all these years, waiting for his time for vengeance to come, all these years... in Zorc's debt..."

Yugi shook his head- even the mention of the god's name sent unpleasant chills down his spine.

"Thinking about it... I have no idea how he and I found ourselves in this... relationship, if you would like to call it that. I can't decide if it's more beautiful or... terrifying."

He stared straight in his Light's eyes. "Truth be told... I was scared. When he left the room, I acted fast. He didn't need me to be there and honestly... at the point, I didn't want him anywhere near me either. Maybe I shouldn't have left when I had the chance-"

"You could always have waited to be carved like a turkey first!" Yugi said, in a fake sweet voice.

Yami smiled bitterly. "Partner, for reasons even I can't comprehend most of the time, I chose to be with this man. I knew what I was getting myself into and frankly... if I want to stay by his side, I must always expect... unpleasant surprises, like those. While I'm guessing this shouldn't be an issue at all in mostly any average couple, I will be able to consider myself his boyfriend when I can trust him enough not to use his knife against me."

"This is ridiculous, you-"

"Amongst the things you taught me, Yugi, forgiveness was one of the most important."

He took Yugi's hand in his. "It sounds crazy... but I trust him enough not to hurt me."

Yugi lowered his head. "It sounds crazy... and stupid."

The smaller duelist's phone interrupted their conversation, informing Yugi he had a text message. The boy checked his phone- a small smile was formed on his lips, while his eyes remained sad.

"Ryou, I suppose?" Yami smiled softly.

The boy nodded.

"Whether or not we play with knives in our bed, is not something that should affect your relationship." Yami smirked.

"Stop taking it so lightly..." Yugi protested, though the earlier heat was gone.  
He stared at his cellphone. He couldn't stay mad at Ryou... besides, being mad at him for something that wasn't his fault, was really unfair.

He raised his eyes and stared at Yami seriously. "I think it's about time we paid a visit to the Bakuras."

Yami's smile was the response the small duelist expected.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you so happy about?" Bakura stared at his extremely cheerful Light, who was cooking something that smelled delicious and singing at the same time.

"Yugi is coming over!" Ryou said loudly. "He's staying the night... and I promised to cook him dinner... and... Oh, God I missed him!" he said, jumping around in the kitchen, picking up vegetables and spices.

"You hadn't spoken to him for a day... and you missed him?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"It's not the same!" Ryou said, while chopping a carrot. "I couldn't speak to him, because of that fight we had about-" he interrupted both his phrase and his chopping for a few moments. Bringing up the exact reason they had fought wasn't exactly wise at this point.  
Besides, as far as he knew, Bakura hadn't seen Yami at all the past week- and here he was, complaining about the fact that he hadn't spoken to Yugi for a day.

Bakura bypassed the overly energetic boy and curled up on his favourite armchair. He didn't dare to ask if Yugi was coming alone or not...

But then again, he knew the answer.

Malik had told him to "get over his pride" and go apologise... but this wasn't a "pride" matter. He was pretty sure the former Pharaoh didn't want to see him, even if he came with an apology.

It was so much easier when he used to despise him...

"Bakura?"

He stared at the young albino that had dragged him out of his thoughts.

"Will you keep an eye on the food? I have to get the door."

Bakura widened his eyes and stared at the boiling pot. His Light chuckled, punched him lightly on the shoulder and left the kitchen quickly.

The fact that his usually sharp senses had ignored the ring of the doorbell that obviously informed Ryou of his boyfriend's presence, was alarming.

"What smells so good?" Yugi got in the kitchen a few moments later, sniffing the air. Big purple eyes stared at the completely still Darkness, that was staring at the boiling pot as if it was his long lost love. "I would guess it's whatever Bakura is staring at." he chuckled.

Ryou returned quickly to his soup and Bakura turned his attention on the newcomer. Yugi was staring at him in a strange, serious and somewhat threatening way. He simply gave him an empty look.

"It will be ready in a while... Bakura, will you get four plates from the cupboard? Saying that you're bored is not an acceptable answer!" the whitette said.

"I am sick and in terrible pain..." Bakura muttered, hugging his knees and forced himself to cough. "I am really sorry... Ryou... If only I could..."

"Now." Ryou stated, as he removed the pot from the hot plate.

The thief sighed and unwillingly left his chair. He stared at the cupboard and narrowed his eyes. "Why four...?"

"Ryou..."

Said boy and Bakura both turned their heads at once, seeking the source of the deep voice that had called the boy's name. Yami was leaning on the door, smiling.

"Perfect." Ryou dumped his beloved pot and grabbed Yugi in his arms, dragging him away from the kitchen and straight in his bedroom. Yugi didn't get a chance to protest- he didn't seem like he wanted to, though.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked, once he had made sure the boys were too busy to hear them.

"Hopefully, having dinner. Of course now I realize that sending these two away right now was a bad idea and my stomach will eventually start protesting, but... they deserve it." he answered, approaching the thief.

He stared at him above his shoulder. "Aren't you scared?" he whispered.

"Terribly."

Bakura caught his intense gaze.

"But it's worth it." the former Pharaoh smiled and tangled his fingers in white hair.

"It's worth it to be in a relationship that might be the end of you?" Bakura scoffed.

"If I trust you that much, I must have a good reason. Prove to me that I'm not wrong..." Atem said quietly, putting an arm around the thief's waist.

"Is than an order, your Highness?" Bakura sneered at him.

"I think the word "request" is more fitting." he smirked once again. "This is the word that leave my pride unharmed..."

"Is there a more fitting word here that would instead hurt your pride?" rust-colored eyes stared deep in purple ones.

Yami pressed his body against Bakura's and captured his lips on his own. For just a few moments... it almost felt like Bakura was letting himself go in that kiss.

"Plea..." he whispered in the thief's ear.

Bakura locked his arms around him. "This won't happen again... you have my word." he whispered, stroking the shorter male's waist.

He let go of Yami, hiding his eyes behind his cold mask, as always. "Since we are not going to have dinner anytime soon... how about we find something entertaining to do?" he said quietly.

"Good idea, thief." Yami smirked, his eyes wondering on Bakura's body.

"Oh shut up, you mockery of a Pharaoh." he said and pushed Yami, who jumped forward again and grabbed the thief in his arms.

"And just for the record..." Bakura whispered on his lips "I didn't miss you at all... and it didn't matter one bit whether you were coming back or not."

"In this case, I'm going to have to stay and torture you..." Yami responded.

When it comes to Bakura, even expressing his feelings can sound like an insult; and Yami wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
